Gray and Lucy
by anamangirl223
Summary: heh heh i'm not very good at this...


** Gray and Lucy**

Part 1

**(a block away from Lucy's apartment)**

**Natsu:** Lucy! Hey Lucy! (running towards her)

**Lucy:** Natsu? Oh, hey Natsu. (looks at natsu, who is panting)

**Natsu:** Lu-Lucy (gasps for breath) You want to go on a job?

**Lucy:** yeah, that'd be great. (putting hand on chin) I do need to pay rent.

**Gray:** (walking up) yo. what's up?

**Lucy:** we're gonna take a job. you want to come, too?

**Gray:** (looking sweetly at Lucy) if you want me to…

**Lucy:** (blushing) th-the more the m-merrier. (smiles and blushes)

**Natsu:** (observing what was happening) do you two like each other?

**Lucy:** … (blushes furiously and looks at her feet)

**Gray:** Uhm… uh… (blushes a deep shade of magenta and looks away)

**Natsu:** (shrugs) eh, whatever. come on or else we'll be late for the job! (gestures for them to follow)

**Gray:** (looking at Lucy) what _is_ the job anyway?

**Lucy:** who knows? (shrugs) I mean, _Natsu_ picked it.

**Gray:** you got me there. (gives a small laugh)

**Lucy:** (laughs along with him)

**Natsu:** (to Happy) they like each other.

**Happy:** (nodding) Aye!

**Gray:** (blushing again) I-I do not!

**Lucy:** (also blushing) same here, Natsu, Happy!

_**PooF!**_** A white cloud of smoke appeared in front of Lucy, making her stop.**

**Lucy:** wha- what the hell!? (waves through the cloud of smoke) LOKE!

**Loke:** yo. (pushes his glasses up) so you say, you're free? (smile gleaming at Lucy; taunting Gray) maybe Saturday?

**Lucy:** Loke, how did you get out?

**Loke:** well I think it's-

**Lucy:** you, of all people, should know that's a rhetorical question. (glares at Loke) just leave. I'll call if I need to.

**Loke:** (a bit sad) as you wish, my princess. (bows and the cloud of smoke returns)

**Gray:** (looking questionably at Lucy) what's with him?

**Lucy:** (sighing) who knows? he's always like that (laughs)

**Both Lucy and Gray run to catch up with Natsu.**

(On A Train)

**Natsu:** (moaning) I'm gonna barf!

**Happy:** (snoring)

**Lucy:** oh, god. please don't. (looking at Natsu pityingly)

**Gray:** I got him. (goes over to Natsu) hey, Natsu…

**Natsu:** (raises his head) ye-

**Gray:** (knocks him out)

**Lucy:** (flinching) was that necessary?

**Gray:** do you want him to barf on you?

**Lucy:** no, no. thanks. (looks at Gray's eyes)_ wow,_ she thought. _I didn't know his eyes were so… pretty._ (leaning in slowly)

**Gray:** (looks at Lucy's eyes) _they look like chocolate,_ he thought. _so… brown._ (also leaning in)

**Gray could taste her strawberry-watermelon lip gloss as he softly stroked her lips with his. Lucy felt as if she were in heaven. His lips were so… **_**soft**_**. She thought they would be icy-cold, but they were surprisingly warm on hers. Gray counted the seconds, **_**one**_**… **_**two**_**… **_**three**_**… he counted up to ten, then they came up for air. Each of them gasping and looking passionately into each other's eyes.**

**Suddenly, the train stopped. Natsu awakened and Gray and Lucy looked away, embarrassed. Happy awakened as well. Natsu had no clue to what had just went down. And Lucy and Gray were glad.**

**Natsu:** (perking up) we're there!

**Gray:** oh really? I totally hadn't noticed, you hotheaded freak. (sarcastically)

**Natsu:** (putting a fist in the air) you wanna go, you icy nudist!?

**Gray:** (obviously holding in a fistful of fiery insults) not in front of a lady. (gesturing to Lucy)

**Lucy:** (watching)

**Natsu:** wha-!? you've never had a problem with fighting in front of her before, you nudist! (swings a fist at Gray)

**Lucy:** (stepping in front of Gray) don't! (glaring at Natsu)

**Happy:** she liiiiikes him! (laughing)

**Lucy:** (doesn't look away from Natsu) shut up, you stupid cat!

**Gray:** don't, Lucy. It's okay. (putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder)

**Lucy:** (still glaring at Natsu) let's just get to the job! (stomps away)

**Juvia:** (hiding in the shadows) oh, no! my wonderful Gray-sama has been captured by that tyrant! (whispering to self) but I'll get him back! (smiles an evil smile)

(In A Forest)

**Lucy:** (looking to Gray, dodging a fast spear) Gray! Try and freeze his bow!

**Gray:** (nods and runs towards the giant man with the bow) Gahhhhhhh! (freezes his bow and arrow)

**Lucy:** Natsu! (looking in his direction) do SOMETHING!

**Natsu:** _why does she give _him_ the_ direct _commands?_ he wondered. (runs towards the giant man) FIRE DRAGON… ROAR! (knocks the man out with a single blow) we did- (looks towards Lucy and Gray)

**Lucy & Gray:** (hugging each other) we did it!

**Natsu:** (sulks) let's just head back to the guild. (brushes past them)

**Lucy:** (grabs Natsu's vest) Natsu…

**Natsu:** (turns with a grim expression) what? (snaps)

**Lucy:** (still has Natsu's vest) what the hell is your problem today?

**Natsu:** (turns away) try to guess (storms off)

**Gray:** I think I know what it is… (looks at Lucy solemnly)

**Lucy:** oh… (looks down)

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
